random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sapphire (PKMN Life)
Sapphire is a character in Pokemon Life. He made his debut in the RSE story arc. Story Volume 4 Sapphire moved to Hoenn from the Johto Region (Olivine City to be precise). Using his Magnemite, Magna, he managed to fix the broken clock in his bedroom. He was then told by his mother to come downstairs to see a TV programme which his father, Gym Leader Norman, was apparently on. The programme, however, ended shortly after the two started watching it. Sapphire then decided to introduce himself to his next-door neighbours. He ended up coming across Ruby, who was shown to have a Poke Ball containing an unidentifiable Pokemon. Sapphire then headed over to Professor Birch's Lab, but discovered that Birch had gone missing doing fieldwork on Route 101. Sapphire headed out there to find that Birch was being attacked by a Pineco, and managed to capture the Pineco. As thanks for saving him, Birch gave Sapphire a Pokedex and a Treecko, who Sapphire nicknamed Tritri. He is next seen in Petalburg City where he, on Norman's request, takes Wally out to catch a Pokemon of his own (more specifically a Roselia). Sapphire then headed out to Petalburg Woods, where he came across Gabby and TY, from Hoenn TV. After narrowly stopping Team Aqua from stealing important goods addressed to Stern's Shipyard, Sapphire received a Castform from Gabby, agreeing to take him along. Later, at Rustboro City, Sapphire went to Rustboro Gym and accepted the challenge. Despite Roxanne's attempts to paralyse Magna with Magnet Pull, Sapphire defeated Nosepass by cleverly hiding his uses of Metal Sound, earning him the Stone Badge. In Rusturf Tunnel, Sapphire came across Ruby, who introduced him to her team of contest-performing Pokemon. After fighting a member of Team Magma to prevent an employee of the Devon Corporation from losing an important letter he intended to deliver to some guy named Steven, Sapphire agreed to deliver said letter. Sapphire then came across Ruby's friend, Emerald, who had borrowed a speedboat from Mr. Briney with the intention of using it to go to Dewford. Sapphire agreed to go with her, and upon arriving to Dewford came across Brawly. After making a reservation for the gym battle, Sapphire went to Granite Cave, in order to train and to deliver the letter to Steven. Steven agreed to give Sapphire a Beldum in addition to accepting the letter. Volume 5 Having delivered the letter to Steven, Sapphire headed to Dewford Gym and would have lost if not for an extremely well-timed attack from Tritri, who had evolved into a Grovyle in Granite Cave. Consequently, Sapphire won the Knuckle Badge and went with Emerald over to Slateport City. Arriving at the Abandoned Ship, Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald fought against Courtney of Team Magma, and won thanks to Sapphire's trading abilities, allowing them to land a successful sneak attack. They then reached Slateport, where Sapphire handed the goods to Captain Stern after a fierce battle against Shelly and some Team Aqua Grunts she brought along with her. Sapphire then learns about the Contest Hall from the chairman of the Pokemon Fan Club, and ends up finding out that Ruby had entered every category and is winning the contests with ease. Sapphire decides to give one of these contests a shot (Cool Component, using Magna) but fails miserably. Sapphire and Ruby meet up with Emerald, then use the Folding Bikes they had ordered in order to travel to Mauville City. On the way, however, Emerald notices a patch of grey grass, only to fall right into it and end up in the underground city of New Mauville. Ruby and Sapphire, meanwhile, end up getting attacked by robots. After discovering that these robots, who were programmed to work in the nearby Trick House, malfunctioned and started attacking tourists, the two decide to jump into New Mauville in hopes of catching up with Emerald. After finding and repairing a haywire electric generator, Sapphire goes to challenge Wattson, the local Gym Leader. After only just winning a battle with a time limit, Sapphire wins the Dynamo Badge. Sapphire then goes separately from Ruby as he travels to Lavaridge Town. Volume 6 Sapphire gets on board a Cable Car, only to get attacked by Matt of Team Aqua inside. Sapphire initially tries to break his Sharpedo's teeth with Magna's strong defences, but upon realising that he's only avoiding the worst in doing so, Sapphire changes his strategy and lands a full-power attack on Sharpedo when he tries regenerating his broken teeth. Arriving at the summit of Mt. Chimney, Sapphire comes across members of both Team Aqua and Team Magma. By posing as a good organisation, Team Aqua get help from Professor Cozmo and temporarily halt the volcanic activity. Sapphire, however, intervenes with a battle against Archie, the leader of Team Aqua. During this battle, Archie has a group of backups attack Sapphire's Grovyle from all angles, only for Grovyle to evolve into a Sceptile and break free from the attack. Sapphire then went to Lavaridge Town and challenged Flannery, winning the Heat Badge before heading out to the desert. Here, he found two fossil Pokemon, Anorith and Lileep, in Mirage Tower. After catching both fossils and escaping the tower, Sapphire heads to Verdanturf, intending to use Rusturf Tunnel as a shortcut to Petalburg City. He ends up talking to Wanda, Wally's sister cousin, but soon finds out that the tunnel had caved in, with Riley, Wanda's presumable love interest, trapped inside. Using Anorith's Rock Smash, Sapphire makes an opening in the wall of rocks, which allows Riley (and Ruby) to escape unharmed. The two then make their way through Rustboro to Petalburg, where Sapphire challenges Norman's gym. After defeating all seven Gym Trainers, Sapphire makes it to the Gym Battle, which goes under a special rule where the challenger must switch their Pokemon out before they faint. Despite these difficulties, Sapphire wins thanks to Magna's sudden evolution into a Magneton. Sapphire then takes a shortcut back through Rusturf Tunnel and arrives at Mauville before coming across Emerald, who agrees to take him to the opposite coast on her Swampert. Upon arriving there, Sapphire receives news from Gabby and TY of a Gym Leader gathering. The Gym Leaders have become aware of the existence of Team Aqua and Team Magma, and devised a plan to stop them. Arriving at Fortree, Sapphire meets up with the Gym Leaders (save for Norman). Noticing Winona fidgeting, however, he follows her to see a wounded Swablu. Winona had noticed this quite some time ago, using a Sitrus Berry on Swablu to heal her. Before the gathering goes any further, Winona states that she would like to challenge Sapphire to a gym battle. Despite the type disadvantage, Tritri manages to defeat Winona's strongest Pokemon, Altaria, by intercepting a Sky Attack and counter-attacking with Dragon Claw, which had been learned using a Technical Machine Ruby found on Meteor Falls and gave to Sapphire. Consequently, Sapphire wins the Feather Badge, but not before noticing Ruby and Emerald come over along with Gabby and TY. At the gathering, the Gym Leaders discuss the Legendary Pokemon. Tate and Liza point out how Groudon and Kyogre are controlled by Orbs kept at Mount Pyre, which Team Aqua and Team Magma had stolen. Gabby then pointed out that the two organisations, who seemed to be in opposition, have supposedly teamed up (yes, she caught them on camera and broadcasted that point to all of Hoenn), using the Scanner Courtney stole from the Abandoned Ship to locate the Orbs and the Seafloor Cavern, where the legendaries are said to dwell. Winona then explains that Team Aqua had supposedly hijacked a submarine and brought it to their hideout, located underwater on the coast of Lilycove City, for deep sea modifications. Finally, Emerald explains that she had gathered pieces of a stone plate on her journey, and they contain a type of Braille that she can read. She can't, however, find the final piece. At this point, Winona told Ruby and Sapphire to go together to Mossdeep City, in order to find intel on the stone plate from Mossdeep Space Centre. Volume 7 Sapphire, Ruby, Tate and Liza headed over to Mossdeep Space Station. After defeating several Team Magma and Team Aqua Grunts who were trying to steal research files for the benefit of their organisations' researches, the group used a tracking system in the Space Station to point out that the piece of the stone plate was, in fact, in Mossdeep Gym. Knowing that Sapphire was aiming to collect all eight Gym Badges during his travels, Tate and Liza challenged Sapphire and Ruby to a gym battle after they collected the piece. Using their teamwork skills, the two managed to earn the Mind Badge. Sapphire then met up with Emerald and gave her the final piece of the Stone Plate. At that point, Winona sent a call to Sapphire and Ruby on the PokeNav, stating that Groudon and Kyogre had successfully awakened and were creating intense weather phenomens to increase the land and sea, respectively. Winona stated that she intended to bring the citizens of Hoenn to safety, but didn't know where such a place could be. Emerald recommended New Mauville, as it, being built solidly underground, should serve as a successful shelter. Upon hearing this, Winona told Gabby and TY to spread the news about this, telling the citizens to evacuate immediately. Knowing that Maxie and Archie would use the powers of the orbs to bring the two to Sootopolis for their final battle, Sapphire stated that they should head to Sootopolis in order to stop them. With the entrance to Sootopolis being impossibly deep underwater, however, the three needed to use Emerald's Relicanth to dive underwater at Route 126 in order to arrive there. Upon reaching Sootopolis, they discovered that Groudon and Kyogre were not only fighting, but were building up a huge energy source that could potentially destroy Hoenn. Sapphire went into the a Cave of Origin to avoid the flying rubble and came across Gym Leader Juan. Juan explained that only the legendary Rayquaza can stop the two from fighting, but in order to give him time to reach them, the energy source needed to be contained through some means. At this point, Emerald had deciphered the stone plate and used its words, combined with her Wailord and Relicanth, in order to summon Regirock, Registeel and Regice, who attempted to contain the energy from Groudon and Kyogre using Ancient Power. Steven and a group of trainers called the Elite Four then appeared to help control the legendary Golems (at this point, Sapphire gave the Metang back to Steven), letting Sapphire deal with Team Aqua, while Ruby took on Team Magma and Emerald went to the Sky Pillar to awaken Rayquaza. Using a combination of Tri Attack and a Leaf Blade, Sapphire took the Blue Orb from Archie and used it alongside the Red Orb and Rayquaza's attack to calm the legendaries and stop them from destroying Hoenn. Volume 8 A few months after the battle between Groudon and Kyogre, Sapphire goes with Ruby to the Battle Frontier with the purpose of collecting all seven symbols. While at the frontier, he noticed an odd-looking tree blocking the way and, after discovering it was actually a Sudowoodo, managed to defeat it. He then went to the Battle Factory to choose a team of Rental Pokemon he would use for his challenge (more specifically Spinarak, Sharpedo and Onix). Sapphire challenges the Battle Tower in this volume. Only a few battles are seen, and the battle against the Frontier Brain, Anabel, starts right as the volume ends. Volume 9 The battle against Anabel kick-starts this volume. Sapphire manages to defeat her Espeon and Snorlax through double knockouts, but when she sends out her Electrike against his Sharpedo, he has to fight smart in order to land a finishing blow and obtain the Silver Ability Symbol. Pokemon Sapphire specialises in trading. Consequently, he trades Pokemon with other trainers during battles as a means of using the attacks of those Pokemon, allowing him to mix up his battle style. On Hand Rented Given Away Category:Pokemon